No Sleep on a Calm Night
by PerryRocks- Wolf Warrior
Summary: Bad title XD   Rango can't sleep, and he finds his daughter Tessa with the same problem. One-Shot! It's not my best work, but I think I did good :


**A/N: Yay! =D My first Rango fic! I IS SOO HAPPY!**

**Anyway, this idea had been stuck in my head, and I remembered my Rango OC I came up with when I first saw Rango. I saw that Rango and Beans got together, and there are a few fics of RangoxBeans, and there's only like one I read that had them have kids! READ THAT FIC YOU FOOLS! It's called Asparagus by HamPickleSandwich. OH GOD THAT STORY IS SOOO CUTE! XD**

**Well, alright, I guess I'd better get to my fic now...**

**Disclaimer: Rango is property of Paramounts (Thanks Randomwhatever! XD) and Nickalodeon. I only own Tessa, my OC.**

**...**

Another quiet night was settled in the small Mojave Desert. Aside the loud highway that was about a mile away from the small dusty town of Dirt. There lived many creatures of the desert. All of them were asleep in their homes.

However, one creature wasn't asleep. And that creature was Rango, a chameleon.

Rango sighed and looked at the clock. It was 11:34 pm. He knew he would get tired in the morning, but as hard as he could, he couldn't fall asleep. He closed his eyes, and tried to think tiring thoughts.

He tried to think of how tired he was going to be the next day, and that he was going to want to go to bed the moment he came home. But nothing worked for Rango. He was still awake.

Rango sighed in irritation. He did some thinking, and finally decided to take a walk. The night was always quiet. Aside the coyote howls, it was very peaceful. So he got up, put on his sherriff outfit, since he was too embarrased to go outside in his pajamas, and his boots on. He did it quietly so he wouldn't wake up Beans, who was in a deep sleep.

Rango then went outside and quietly closed the door. He turned around and spotted a figure sitting down with their back to him. Rango blinked, his eyes adjusting to the darkness before he realized it was Tessa.

Rango smiled and sat down next to her. She was just staring at the sky, not moving. Rango blinked, "tessa?"

She didn't move. Rango then got his hat and waved it in her face. She then moved a few seconds later, "Huh, what?" she said.

Rango smiled. He was used to this now, as she had Beans' defence mechanism. "OH... I froze again, didn't I?" Tessa asked. "Yep," Rango said. Tessa nodded slowly, her brown eyes glittering in the moonlight. "So, you couldn't sleep either?" Rango asked.

Tessa shook her head. "Nope," she said. "This happens alot for some reason. I can't sleep all of a sudden, even though I'm tired." Rango nodded, "I know. That happened to me alot when I was your age..."

The two were quiet for a few more moments. Rango smiled, "Remember when you were really little and I used to tell about the Spirit of the West?"

Tessa cocked her head a bit and smiled, "Not that again..." "What?" frowned Rango. "Dad, you know that story's not true," Tessa said, shaking her head as she smiled. "It is true!" said Rango. "I even met him!"

Tessa grinned, "What? In your dreams?" Rango raised an eyebrow. Tessa rolled her eyes, "Alright, alright. You met him." Rango smiled, "You bet I did! Of course, I was crossing a road with a bunch of cars driving, and I nearly got myself squished."

Tessa blinked, "What the heck were you doing in the middle of the road?" Rango was quiet. Of course, he didn't want his daughter to know he lied to the entire town, and tried to commit suicide by crossing the road with a bunch of vehicles driving by at full speed.

"I was..." Rango said. "I was..." Tessa nodded, listening, "Yes?"

"I saw something sparkly!" Rango said. Tessa blinked, "Um...alright? And what was it?" Rango swallowed. He shook his head finally, "Never mind that now." Tessa smiled, "Alright."

The two suddenly heard a Coyote howl in the distance. Tessa shivered, "That sound just gives me goosebumps for some reason." Rango smiled, "You get used to it after a while, you'll see." "Mm," Tessa said, not knowing what to say. She then looked at her father, "So, what are you doing out here? You usually just pound your head until you knock yourself out."

"Oh, I thought I would take a walk..." Rango said. Tessa nodded.

"So anyway, onto what we were talking about," Rango said finally. Tessa sighed, "Dad, like I said. He or She doesn't exist."

"He," corrected Rango. "And he does too exist. You've just never seen him before." Tessa grinned and playfully punched her father in the arm. Rango rubbed his arm, but smiled. He then stood up, "Alright. I'm going to take a walk. Do you want to come?"

"Nah...I'll stay..." Tessa said. "I'm nearly asleep." Rango nodded. He then leaned down and hugged Tessa, "Alright, I love you."

Tessa smiled, "Love you too." Rango then finally went for his walk.

Tessa watched her dad leave toward the desert to go on his night stroll. She watched him until he disappeared. She yawned lightly and layed her head on her knees. She wanted to go to bed, but she felt too comfortable sitting there in the warm night. Tess closed her eyes, and suddenly found herself asleep.

...

Rango came back from his walk about 20 minutes later. He finally felt tired, and ready to go to bed. Hopefully, Beans didn't find him missing and flip out. He hurried toward his Sherriff office.

Finally he was there. He was about to step on the porch when he looked down, and found Tessa sitting down, asleep. Rango tapped her lightly, "Tessa?"

Tessa kept sleeping. Rango smiled weakly, and squatted down, and put his arms around her, and picked her up. Tessa stayed asleep, but sort of flinching in her sleep a bit.

Rango had a bit of failure when trying to open the door, but managed to get inside. He closed the door, and went over to Tessa's room. He put Tessa on her bed, tucked her in, and kissed her on the head and left the room.

But when he got halfway into the hallway, he heard a small voice from the room he just left say, "'Night, dad..." Rango looked behind him and saw Tessa's head lifted up a bit and looking at him.

Rango smiled, "Night Tessa..." he then finally went into his room, and went to bed.

And finally, after a few minutes, he fell asleep.

...

**Yeah yeah, I know. Not my best work XP But I kept getting distracted, plus its getting late here, so I had to hurry. I didn't want to wait till tomorrow to finish, cause I probably won't be online for a LONG time, since I'd probably be with my mom at her school...you know with school starting and all...**

**Oh well :P Please no flames!**


End file.
